Spartan U-185
by demonicalfox777
Summary: This is going to be about the Chief, Arbiter, and my OC, Spartan U-185. This will go through the entire Halo 3 campaign hopefully. I am open to ideas, suggestions, and OC's. Basically, if you want to see it in this then let me know. Rated T for language, graphical descriptions, and just because its awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Spartan U-185

*Authors note*

I do not own Halo or any of its characters, plots, titles, or references. I do own any O.C.'s that appear in the story. All rights are reserved for 343 Industries and Bungie. This will be set during the events of Halo 3. In this, the Master Chief will be followed by the Arbiter and my original character, Spartan U-185. The U in his tag stands for Upsilon, so I'll be calling him that. This will start off right before the mission Floodgate will take place. From there on, Upsilon will follow the Chief threw the campaign. I'll be editing the campaign's story line so that it's not just another recap on the campaign. Now it begins…

Chief, this is Miranda Keys, do you copy? Chief heard threw the now working communications piece in his helmet. Commander, I read you. Chief replied. Good, what's the status on those covenant AA's? She asked. Clear Commander, the skies are yours. Chief replied. Good, listen I'm sending a pelican to your position with a new teammate, play nice. She cut off communications before Chief could utter a protest. Now looking at the Arbiter, who was just as skeptical as he was, decided to wait for the pelican to arrive.

About five minutes later, the green transport hovered over the ground and opened its rear hatch. Out stepped another Spartan in red morjoner armor, complete with customized armor pieces. His helmet was an old EOD helmet with an orange visor. His shoulder plates where ODST issues. His chest plate was a collar breacher with a tactical knife on his shoulder. He stood about as tall as the Arbiter. He walked over to the Chief and saluted him. Your name and rank Spartan? Chief demanded. Sergeant Spartan Upsilon 185, Sir! He answered. Sir, I have word from Commander Keyes. Go ahead. Sir, I'm to be assigned to your team until further notice. Team? Chief asked. You and the Arbiter, you two work so well together that most people consider you a team, and now it's official.

So, you are to accompany us in our mission to destroy the prophet? The Arbiter asked, now joining in on the conversation. That's right. All of a sudden communications roared to life. Chief, slip space portal opening up right on top of you. Commander Keyes updated. Looking around, they spotted the giant purple portal. Out of it emerged a covenant corvette. Something's not right, breathed the Arbiter. Using his helmets optics, Upsilon zoomed in on the enemy vessel. Your right, there's some kind of growth all over the ship. The flood. Chief deadpanned. The flood? Upsilon inquired. It's a parasitic organism that grows and gains knowledge by consuming its fallen enemies and brethren. Answered the Arbiter. Sounds fun. I wouldn't joke about the flood if I were you, they are a very series threat, and they are not to be taken lightly, demon. Retorted the Arbiter. Demon? Asked Upsilon. The elites pet name for Spartans. It's because we always seem to cheat death. Answered the Chief. It seems fitting for our line of work. Replied Upsilon. How's 'bout you shut your god dammed mouths and get a move on! Yelled Sergeant Major Johnson. He is right, we have already spent too much time here. Let us get a move on. With that the Arbiter took point, heading in the direction of the crash site.

Keeping an eye out for the first sign of danger, Upsilon was constantly glancing at his motion tracker on his helmet's HUD. As they approached the first set of buildings, an unearthly roar was let loose from the rooftops above. Upsilon grabbed his battle rifle from his back and waited for the upcoming attack, but it never came. The flood, instead of attacking the trio, turned and jumped into a platoon of marines on the other side of the buildings. All of a sudden the battle net was lit up with the screams and only occasional order from the marine platoon. Throwing all caution into the wind, Upsilon ran down the trashed street towards the screams. The Arbiter and Chief quickly followed suit. Upon turning around the corner, Chief and the Arbiter stopped in their tracks, eyes wide in shock. Upsilon was taking the flood on in hand to hand combat and winning. However the marines were less fortunate as they had arrived too late. By the time it was over, Upsilon was covered in slime and other things from his engagement. Chief approached him from behind and turned him around to face him. What the fuck was that! Chief demanded. What was what? Upsilon asked now looking around at the carnage and mess that he had wrought. You took off as fast as a ghost, and we came around the corner to find this! The Arbiter gestured around them. That was one of my specialties. One of your specialties? Chief asked. Yes, I've been trained to specialize in hand to hand combat and demolitions. Replied Upsilon. Well we are a team, and you can't be taking off like that. We need to stick together. If we all went our separate ways than we all would end up dead. Said the Chief. Fine, I won't run off again. Now can we get a move on? They started to move into the warehouse area at a slow jog with the Arbiter on point. They heard gunshots and yelling as moved further in. Now speeding up they found the source of the noises. A squad of marines were making a stand against the oncoming flood and were badly outnumbered. Hey ugly! Upsilon taunted. Three of the ten combat flood forms turned towards the trio. As soon as they caught their attention, Upsilon let loose a hailstorm from his battle rifle, while the chief and the Arbiter flanked the hoard of flood. Once the flood were eliminated the trio and squad of marines move further into the warehouse. It wasn't long until they encountered more flood. The marines fired from the safety of the cargo crates while the Arbiter and the Chief moved up the middle, and Upsilon threw grenades into concentrated pockets of flood to thin the ranks a little bit. When the flood lay dead among the floor, they all moved up to the catwalk above where Upsilon picked up a flamethrower from the corpse of a dead marine. Sorry man, but you won't use it anyways. Was all that was said. Upon breaking through a glass wall, they stood in a small hallway, and at the end was at least seven flood combat forms all looking directly at them. Chief, Arbiter, get behind me! Yelled Upsilon. Once they were out of the way, Upsilon let loose a torrent of flames his flamethrower. In no time the flood were nothing more than burnt corpses that may have been human at one point. This is going to be a long day. Breathed Upsilon.

Moving forward, still protecting the marines, they came across a checkpoint of sorts. It was really just a sandbag wall with a 50-cal. facing down a hallway, with some weapon racks here and there. What caught their attention was a marine huddled in corner of the room holding a magnum. He was apparently having a nervous breakdown as he kept repeating something about his squad being infected in hysterical manner. The Chief walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. What is wrong with you? The flood have attacked Earth and your sitting here with your eyes shut and cowering in a corner. You're a marine, and its time you started acting like it. Now pull it together and grab a weapon marine. Chief said. The soldier had regained some of his sanity at this point and picked up an assault rifle off one of the weapon racks. Thanks Chief, I needed that. The marine thanked. A nod from the Chief was all he had received. Turning around, Upsilon addressed the marine squad from earlier. Stay here and make sure nothing hostile comes through. If we find any other marines, well send back here. Then he, Chief, and the Arbiter continued in the direction of the crash site. They made it outside, the battle net came alive again as Commander Keys and Johnson addressed them. Chief, Epsilon, Arbiter, we've found something. Keyes declared. What is it? Chief inquired. It's Cortana Chief. She's on that ship! Johnson proclaimed. Chief, you and your team need to get in there and find her now before the infection spreads too far. Keyes ordered. Just then, covenant corvette flew overhead. A new voice joined in on the conversation. This is the shipmaster of the Ardent Prayer, we will help you fight back this outbreak. Get your construct, then get out of there. We will glass this sight to prevent any further infestation. The corvette shook as it launched drop pods from its hull. Chief, now more determined than ever, took point as they fought their way to the crashed ship. With the assistance of the newly arrived elites they made good progress in little time. Chief with his assault rifle, Arbiter with his energy sword, and Epsilon with his flamethrower, destroyed any opposing flood. Upon reaching a set if shipment containers, they encountered a different kind of flood. This one resembled something close to a hunter. Even a chieftain would have a hard time trying to be bigger than this pile of shit. It gave off a moan like roar than charge forward. It backhanded an elite minor with enough force that it sent him fling into a wall where he impacted with a sickening crunch. He was dead before he hit the ground. His comrades stared in disbelief at their fallen friend, then roared in blind rage. They drew their energy swords and rushed the massive hulking flood unit, but they were no match for it as it sent them all flying through the air on into the ground. Now it was just down to the Chief, Arbiter, and Epsilon to take it down. Chief ran for cover as the thing started to sling objects at them. The Arbiter used his suits camouflage ability to covertly move around. That left Epsilon as its only target. It started to advance on him menacingly. As soon as it was within range, Epsilon let loose with his flamethrower and lit it on fire. It still kept coming towards him though. Epsilon's flamethrower ran out of fuel just then, unfortunately. Chief jumped up from his cover and let loose with his assault rifle and the Arbiter launched a wave of plasma from the new found plasma rifles that he recovered from his fallen brethren. Their concentrated fire confused the thing as it didn't know who to go after. This gave Epsilon an opening as he unsheathed his knife and plunged it into the things chest down to the hilt, and then he twisted, thus finally killing it as it fell over dead. That fucking thing would NOT die! Epsilon declared, while yanking his knife free from it. Yes, it was stubborn to die, but it took many with it. The Arbiter added as he looked around at the fallen elites.

Now nothing stood between them and the crashed ship that contained within it, Chief's beloved construct. Let's move before more of them show up, ordered the Chief. Setting off for the downed ship, they moved carefully through the wreckage. Upsilon picked up a covenant carbine from a wayward covenant weapon case. You do know how to use that, right? Asked the Arbiter. Yes, I've been trained to use covenant weapons. Replied Epsilon. Very well, now let us continue. The Arbiter took the lead from there, moving up a ramp towards the opening of the ship. Demons, go inside and reclaim the construct, I will remain here and let nothing pass. Said the Arbiter. Chief glanced at Epsilon and then jumped down the hole. Epsilon followed suit. At the bottom of the hole, they were greeted with slime covered walls, floors, and even the ceilings were covered in this muck. You know, I'm starting to really miss that flamethrower right about now. Epsilon stated. Maybe we can get you listed as flamethrower unit for our team. After all, you seem quite skilled with one on your possession. Replied Chief.

Now continuing further inside, they encountered other corpses that weren't flood. Who were they? Epsilon asked, gesturing to the dead elites. Probably remains of an early strike team. Chief replied. All of a sudden, Chief doubled over clutching his helmet in obvious pain. Chief, what's wrong? Epsilon asked. Just after that, he too followed suit in doubling over in pain. All either of them could hear was this loud booming voice that had been the source of this terrible pain. I am the Gravemind, you are the one she calls Chief. You come to try and stop me, just as your forefathers have, and you shall fail, just as they did and those before them! But this one is new. Yes, I have no knowledge of this one. But all shall be revealed in time.

And just like that the voice was gone. As soon as it had came, it vanished as if it was never there. What the FUCK was that! Epsilon yelled. That was the Gravemind, the commander of the flood species I guess you could say. Chief replied. Okay, but what was it exactly? Epsilon inquired. Well it's a collection of everyone's memories and knowledge that the flood has consumed. Think of it as a storage device. Every time a flood vessel reanimates a person, it send that persons memories and knowledge to the Gravemind, it acting like a storage device. Then it utilizes the memories to coordinate the flood against the defenses that the species has.

That's just messed up, let's get what we came for and leave. I suddenly don't feel like we're alone in here. Now trying to press on, the duo of Spartans moved further inside until they came to a sort of main chamber looking area. In the center of this strange room was a glowing object that was periodically flashing. This almost looks like a trap. Stated Epsilon. Probably is. Agreed Chief. They walked right up to the object in question, and picked it up. Suddenly a phantom hovered overhead, and from said phantom, a floating object descended down towards them. It looked like a high-tech camera that moved on its own. It really shocked Epsilon when the thing started talking. Eventually, Chief and the thing came to an agreement or something as Chief surrendered the flashing object to the camera. Afterwards they were all picked up via the phantom's gravity lift.

They were taken aboard the Ardent Prayer, and were immediately escorted to the bridge of the ship. When they entered the room, they were greeted by the faces of Miranda Keyes, the Arbiter, Lord Hood, the floating camera, and other people that Epsilon didn't recognize. On the monitors was displayed a live video of the glassing process that was taking place above the crash site. The floating camera, The Oracle as it is known, was making repairs on the device. Lord Hood was beginning to lose patience and it was beginning to show as he suggested one of the marine technicians to make the repairs. The shipmaster declined it without much consideration almost immediately. Success! The Oracle declared in its robotic voice. A small woman, about six or seven inches high, appeared over the device. I'm sorry, it's only a message. The Oracle said. Let it play. Ordered the shipmaster. Chief, the Gravemind, it's not safe it. It's on its way to Earth with an army of flood. But there is a way to stop it, through the portal, there is a solution. Go through the portal, and bring back this solution.

We will go through this portal, find this solution, and kill the bastard Truth. The shipmaster yelled out. We will remain here, and hold out for as long as we can. Lord Hood announced in a somber tone. If what your construct said is true, than your world is already doomed. The shipmaster argued. Chief, do you trust her? Lord Hood asked. Sir, yes. Chief answered. Then you, Epsilon, and the Arbiter will go through that portal, and find Cortana's solution, and bring it back. Sir, I have one request. Chief asked. And what would that be? Lord Hood asked. That Epsilon may be permanently equipped with a flamethrower. He shows good skill with it and it made it easier to fight the flood. Then it's settled, Epsilon will be your teams flamethrower unit. Head down to the armory before you leave and grab one and some fuel tanks to go with it. Thank you sir. Chief spoke. Oh, and one more thing. You're a team now, and a team needs a team name. Hood stated. Epsilon, Chief, and the Arbiter glanced at each other and nodded in unison. Task Force First Decent. Chief spoke. Then its settled. From henceforth you'll be known as Task Force First Decent. Hood declared. From there, First Decent went to the pelican that was waiting in the hanger to take them to the Dawn to get armored up.

Once they all left the pelican, they all headed for the armory to get re-equipped for god knows what hell they were about to jump into. Once in the armory, the quartermaster addressed them. The Arbiter just took a seat on an unoccupied bench in the corner because he will get weapons from the elites armory back on the Ardent Prayer. The quartermaster helped Chief first, since Epsilon offered to go second.

All right Chief, what exactly we're you looking for anyways. We've got assault rifles, battle rifles, shotguns, SMG's, rocket launchers, sniper rifles. Hell, you look like you could carry a god dammed turret if I gave you one. The quartermaster exclaimed rather enthusiastically. Just an assault rifle and sniper rifle. Chief requested. Well alright. He replied while taking the requested weapons off the racks. Now what would you want? The quartermaster asked, turning to face the so far silent Spartan. Epsilon was almost jumping with excitement. An armory to a Spartan was the equivalent of a candy store and a seven year old. Looking around at the various killing tools that were hanging on the walls, Epsilon spotted a flamethrower on the back wall. How 'bout that? Epsilon asked while pointing to the weapon. What could you want a flamethrower for? The quartermaster inquired. The flood are highly combustible enemies. Plus it's really fun to use. Alright, that's a fare answer. Replied the quartermaster with a shrug. Now, what else do you want? He asked. I'll take a battle rifle. Epsilon stated. Good choice. The quartermaster stated. Now handing over the requested weapons, First decent left the armory and headed to the hanger where they would receive their orders.

After entering the hanger, they made their way to the pelican where Miranda Keyes was waiting for them. First Decent, she began while bringing up a map on the data pad that she held, I have your orders. Arbiter, you are to assist the elites in securing positions for vehicle drops. Once that's done, you'll link up with Chief and Epsilon and head to the objective. He nodded in agreement. Chief, Epsilon, you two will drop in with a squad pf ODST's on a plateau and move to take these strategic positions. She said, indicating different areas on the data pad. With their new orders in mind, Task Force First Decent boarded the aircraft that would drop them feet first into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Spartan U-185

*Authors note*

I'm doing this all from memory, so if I mess up somewhere let me know, I don't want to be wrong on this. The offer still stands for any OC's, ideas, or anything like that. If you want to see it in here then let me know. And review please. P.S. if you decide to send me the OC info, please include the variant class with it. For example: sniper, demolition, gunner, close quarters, etc.

CHAPTER 2

Once they broke atmosphere, the back hatch of their pelican opened up to reveal a foreign world. It resembled something like a dessert is a way. If you didn't know where you were, one would think you were somewhere on Earth if not for the giant ring spanning the sky. Task Force First Decent, this is your stop. Roger that Foe Hammer Chief said. Grabbing a sniper rifle from the netting that lined the inside of the vehicle, Chief hopped to the sandy plateau that they were hovering over. Epsilon did the same thing, but instead of brandishing a sniper rifle, he had a Battle Rifle. Then a squad of ODST's jumped out with them. Moving through the rocky terrain with the chief on point and the ODST's in tough and Epsilon covering their six, they moved without saying a word. This was supposed to be a stealth mission until they needed to go loud.

They moved up on a ridge with moderate cover and a nice view on the covenant staging post that lay before them. "Alright, Epsilon will move in with the ODST's while I provided sniper fire from here", Chief said while crouched behind a large boulder. Everyone nodded in agreement and took off, Epsilon with the ODST'S in the direction of the covenant staging post, and the Chief looking for higher ground on the ridge.

Once the ODST's and Epsilon were in position, Chief gave the signal. Epsilon and the other ODST's through the grenades over the rocks that they were using as cover. They went off with a loud boom. "Chief, how may was that?" Epsilon asked. "From here, it looks like that took out about a squad's worth of grunts, a couple of jackals, and a single brute. I'm going to start taking out targets. I'll take out the grunts and jackals so you can focus on the brutes." Chief stated." You heard him marines, were going loud. Focus your fire on the brutes, Chief will take out the smaller targets!" Epsilon yelled earning a loud whoop from the ODST's. Mantling over their cover, Epsilon lead the ODST's into what they knew would be a cluster-fuck.

Firing four burst from his battle rifle right into the skull of a brute. The first three only broke the shield, but the final burst of lead embedded itself into the skull of the ape-like alien. The ODST's doing the same but only picking targets that were on the flanks as they were in a triangle attack formation with Epsilon on point. Once the covenant overcame their initial shock they began to return fire, forcing the Spartan and ODST's to take cover behind various rocks and trees. Realizing that they would be surrounded very quickly if they didn't return fire, Epsilon came up with an idea. Half standing half crouched Epsilon yelled, "Come on you dumb apes, you wanna live forever!", and leaped up from his cover and began firing wildly from his cover. The ODST's got the message and followed suit. With the deafening roar of battle rifles and the occasional crack of a sniper rifle, the covenant fell quickly as they never really had a chance against the team of Spartans accompanied by a squad of ODST's. Once they all regrouped, the ODST's were ordered to stay put and wait for reinforcements while Task Force Descent moved onward to the objective. "This is Task Force First Decent Alpha Team reporting in." Chief stated over the comms. "This is Miranda Keyes of the Dawn, go ahead Alpha Team" "We've secured location one, do we proceed to the next objective?" Epsilon chipped in. "No, change of plans, the Dawn is only equipped for lightweight fights, I need you to secure an LZ for me," Miranda ordered, "Johnson is inbound with transport, standby." Just then, a pelican with a warthog locked onto the back hovered over the pair of Spartans. "Chief, Epsilon, I hear that you're in need of a pair of wheels," He said over the comms," Well it just so happens that I've got the perfect thing for you." Another pelican flew over them and hovered just a few feet off the ground. Attached to the pelican was a tank! When it dropped to the ground Epsilon was all over it! "This thing is the perfect tool for mass destruction! Johnson I owe you one." Epsilon said, "Wait, these are grizzly tanks! "Correction, you owe me two." He said. "Now follow me, while flying in I spotted a landing zone for the Dawn. The Covenant is using it as an AA gun outpost so you'll have to clear it out with the new toy I just brought you." With Epsilon driving and the Chief in the gunners seat they were following Johnson's pelican while massacring any covenant that they encountered. "Alright, this is as far as I go, the landing zone is just on the other side of this cave, clear it out and then signal the Dawn that it's clear." With that, Johnson veered off to some other part of the battle that needed assistance. Taking a look at the indicated cave, they saw it was barricaded by the covenant in an effort to keep them out. "Well shall we knock?" Epsilon asked. Guess so." Chief replied. Boom! The barricade exploded into a million pieces in a fiery explosion. "KNOCK, KNOCK BITCHES!" Epsilon exclaimed. They rolled on through what remained of the barricade and stopped just outside of the cave.

Looking over what was soon to be a battleground, to their right they saw an elevated platform with mounted plasma turrets, a few ghost that were parked near it with drivers nearby, and on the left was a narrow path to the small sandstone structure occupied by brutes. "So what do you think?" Epsilon asked Chief. "I'll go left and get one of the ghosts, you go right and take out the brutes, and we'll meet up at the first wraith." Chief said. "Alright then, I'll meet you there." Epsilon replied. With that, Chief dismounted the gunner's seat and started a light jog to towards the covenant encampment, while Epsilon moved up on the right with the grizzly tank. Trying to get up as close as he could before Epsilon went loud with the Grizzly Tank; chief turned his light jog into a dead sprint.

Jumping over the hastily erected barricades, Chief threw a grenade into the cockpit of the first ghost, and shot the drivers of the first and second ghosts, and stabbed the third brute through his heart while he was confused about what was happening. Taking one of the still intact ghosts, Chief turned around on his "borrowed" ride and opened fire on the remaining vehicle so it wouldn't be used against them later on, and then took off in the direction of the AA Wraiths.

As soon as Epsilon saw Chief take an neutralize the other vehicles he went loud with the tank. First targeting the elevated platform that was in front of him, and then swinging around the huge canister launcher to aim towards the little sandstone structure that the brutes currently occupied, and fired a canister round. The object that was launched from the huge barrel was shaped like a very large soda can, but when it impacted with the side of the sandstone structure, it exploded into shrapnel and fire over a large area. When the smoke cleared, and Epsilon saw that there was still enemies that survived the large explosion, he opened up with the 50-cal. that was mounted to the side of the main gun. Just when the last brute fell dead with a death scream and a spray of blood, Chief zoomed around the corner in a "borrowed" ghost and stopped short of the AA Wraiths that had somehow missed what was going on behind them as they fired at aircraft way out in the distance. Chief glanced at Epsilon and said over the radio, "You take the one on the right and I'll take the one on the left." Epsilon nodded in agreement and trained the canister launcher on the AA Wraith to the right while chief climbed onto the back of the AA Wraith on the left and stuffed a fragmentation grenade into its boost exhaust valve. Both wraiths exploded almost at the same time in a purple explosion of fire and bits of metal.

"Forward unto Dawn, this is Chief, the LZ is clear, repeat the LZ is clear." At first all they heard was static on the other end of the line, but then it roared to life. "Chief Epsilon take cover!" Just then one of the frigates pulled out of the in atmosphere dogfight and started to head in their direction at an alarming rate. Epsilon jumped out of his tank and took cover behind it while chief sprinted to the sandstone structure. When the Dawn was safely hovering over the LZ, its cargo bay doors hissed open and descended to the ground below. What was on those cargo lifts could make any Spartan that loved destruction jump in excitement. Four brand new Grizzly Tanks were all lined up in a nice neat line. On the lifts as well was a few squads of marines and another Spartan? The Spartan in question started to approach them in a slow walk, when he stepped in front of them he addressed them, "Sirs." "Do you have new orders for us?" "I do, and I'm supposed to join your squad from here on out." "Who gave these orders?" Chief asked. "Miranda Keyes." He replied. "What's your name, rank, and profession?" Chief continued. "My Spartan serial number is J322. My real name is James Lion Andrew, my rank is corporal, and my profession is sniper." And you're supposed to accompany us on our mission?" "Yes, by the way, your orders are to take the tanks and push on through the covenant forces and form up on the other side of the wall located at these coordinates." At that moment, a new directive popped up on their HUD followed by a pair of coordinates. They started to walk to the new tanks while Chief started to talk to their new recruit. "I want a full bio and report when this all over, Corporal." "Alright then." He replied. "By the way, welcome to Task Force First Decent." Epsilon said. With that out of the way, they all got into their own tanks and drove back in the direction of the cave that Chief and Epsilon came through earlier.

A pair of Hunters came out of the cave circled by two ghost. Once they were in range though, they might as well have been nothing more than grunts. The ghosts were the first to go as they had recklessly charged in headfirst without thinking it through. Then again, these were brutes. The two ghosts exploded into fiery bits of metal, then the hunters followed suit. Moving past the charred corpses, and broken ghosts, they drove through the cave wordlessly. They proceeded to back track through the cave that Epsilon and Chief had come through before. Upon reaching the coordinates they saw that it was exactly what James had said it was, a giant wall. It spanned in either direction until it connected with the natural canyon walls. It was essentially a wall that was built like a dam, right in the middle of the canyon so you had to go through it. A large walkway that was shaped like a giant L was connected to the wall. The tall end ran one length of the wall until it connected to a natural incline, while the other ran out in front of the door to form a landing platform of some kind.

"It looks like the covenant have dug themselves in." Stated James. "James, start taking out the brutes and disable their shade turrets. Once you take them out me and Epsilon will roll in with that grizzlies while you cover our six." Chief said. James just nodded in reply and removed his rifle from his back and went prone in between two rocks. "Epsilon, paint me some targets." James requested. Using similar tech to what ODST's use, Epsilon zoomed in using his visor and outlined certain enemy combatants such as brutes, grunt specialist, and shade turrets.

"Targets are painted." Stated Epsilon. "Targets confirmed, waiting for your go ahead Chief. "Open fire." He ordered. "Firing for effect." He stated. With a loud crack, a brute crumpled to the ground as a 14.5x114mm armor piercing fin stabilized bullet made a large hole in the side of its head. "Target hit, confirm?" Asked James. "Confirmed, target is KIA." "Switching targets." After about 30 seconds of this, James said: "Move in, I'll handle things here." Epsilon and Chief jumped into the driver's seat of their separate grizzlies and drove towards the covenant defenses while firing canister shells at large groups of covenant. After all the covenant were dealt with, a pelican veered away from the ongoing dogfight that was happening high above them. It came to a hover just above the built in landing platform and opened up its rear hatch. Out of it came the Oracle, just as chipper as always, and then there was Johnson manning the 50. Caliber machine gun that was mounted inside of the pelican. The Oracle floated to the locked door while humming a small tune to himself as he passed the Chief. As he approached the door, he fired a blue laser from his central eye. The door unlocked for him almost immediately. "Come reclaimers, we must activate the bridge for your men to cross." He said. We moved into the building with our weapons raised and eyes peeled in case some of the covenant had made it in and were waiting to ambush us. When no covenant tried to kill us, we advanced further into the building, following the Oracle. He led us to a that had a large overlook of the entire room below. In the center of the platform was a center console that the oracle was floating near. "Activate the console to form a light bridge so that your men may cross." He said. Chief walked over to it and activated it by pressing the only button on it. A bright blue, transparent bridge formed between two smaller platforms a few floors down from them. The marine driven vehicles hesitantly drove across. We moved on through the large series of metal hallways and doors until we went through a door that emptied out into a large dessert area. A few meters away, the plateau that they were on dropped down into the tunnel that the marines and vehicles spilled out of. Down the ways was a covenant armor brocade composed of tanks, ghost, shade turrets, phantoms, and brute driven choppers. "Alright, all armor form up on Task Force First Decent, they'll get us through the covenant." A staff sergeant said over the comms. As soon as they made their way down to the tunnel, they hopped into the driver seats of their grizzly tanks that had been transported through the tunnels. They moved out into the open, with Chief at the head of the armor column and Epsilon and James flanking him on either side. "Targets at 12, 2, and 10 o' clock, fire when in range." Chief ordered. "Targets within range, firing for effect." James said. Boom, an enemy tank exploded in a ball of purple fire and shrapnel. "Enemy wraith down." James updated. Epsilon eliminated a trio of ghost while Chief took out another wraith, and James took out the brutes and their choppers. A phantom zoomed in over the battle field trying to drop off another wraith. "All units, focus fire on enemy aircraft." Chief ordered. Explosions peppered the surface of the phantom until it ignited into a ball of purple hued plasma. "Alright, it looks like it is all clear-Oh Shit! Scarab scaling the north-east wall!" The Sargent yelled over the battle comms. A scarab dropped down into the battle field from the north-east wall. "Epsilon, James focus fire on the scarab's leg joints, the marines and I will get its attention." Chief ordered. Epsilon and James flanked the scarab on either side of the slow moving, but destructive vehicle while Chief and the marines shot everything they had at it. A few minutes of this, and little to no casualties, the alarm finally sounded off from the scarab, signaling that it was going down to ground level to reboot its systems. Epsilon, move board the scarab and destabilize it, James, be ready to get yourself and Epsilon clear of the blast." Chief ordered. Epsilon jumped out from his tank and sprinted to the temporally downed scarab. He jumped onto the lower platform of the vehicle, and fired a burst from his rifle into the skull of a surprised jackal. He plunged his knife into a grunt's methane tank. The grunt itself shot off into the air screaming in its native language while ejecting a trail of green methane until it exploded in midair. Epsilon collected a few plasma grenades from the fallen aliens, then jogged up the ramp to the second platform where he was met with a squad of brutes. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he ran for the back of the vehicle as it had finished rebooting an raised itself off the ground again. Turning around a corner and ducking from the incoming fire from the brutes, Epsilon nearly ran head on into the main power core of the scarab. After disabling the protective shield barrier, Epsilon chucked a plasma grenade onto the power device and tried to run for it, but he realized that he was trapped between the soon to explode power core and the squad of brutes. "Oh fuck, James, where are you?" Epsilon asked. "I'm waiting on you." He replied. "I'm going to have to jump off the platform, do you copy." Epsilon said. "Then do it, you don't have much time." He said. "OH FUCK!" Epsilon yelled as he jumped off the elevated platform and plummeted down to the unforgiving ground below. He hit the ground with an impact that would have killed anyone who wasn't a Spartan. After stumbling a little bit he sprinted to the tank that James was driving. He hopped into the gunner's seat and ducked his head down to avoid any incoming debris that was being launched in their direction. We drove away as fast as the task could possibly go, which wasn't very fast. Epsilon could only hope that the tank's thick armor could absorb most of the impact. The final alarms could be heard as the giant vehicle exploded into the biggest ball of fire yet. All that was left was the legs and some scraps from the body, most of it had been vaporized in then plasma explosion. The tank was peppered by some of the debris, but suffered the most damage when it had been flipped from the explosion itself. Chief saw the flipped tank and immediately commandeered a warthog from one of the marines. He drove at a breakneck speed to get to the flipped tank. He skidded to a stop in front of the vehicle, and jumped out of the driver' seat. "Epsilon, James, sound off!" He yelled. "Were fine, but we're pinned under the tank." He responded. The marines drove up to the tank and Spartan after the Chief signaled them over. "Are they alive, Chief?" One of the marines asked. "Get this fucking tank off 'a me!" Epsilon yelled from under the tank. The marines quickly formed up on the Chief as they all tried to push the tank onto its side. The tank was eventually pushed upright. Epsilon climbed out of the smashed up gunner's seat while James kicked open the driver's canopy. They all looked at each other as a pelican touched down nearby them to take the wounded and drop off the Arbiter. "Last time I board a scarab!" Epsilon exclaimed. Did I miss something ? he asked. They all started a light jog to the complex that was their objective. Once they fought their way into the complex, they looked to the oracle for directions. "Oracle," the Arbiter addressed, "which way do we go?" "I don't know why you keep insisting on calling me that, I am 343 Guilty spark monitor of Installation 04." He responded in his high pitched voice. "Your also our map of this place, now lead the way." Epsilon said. "Very well, follow me." He said. They followed the Oracle through the place closely with their weapons raised. They ran into a few squads of varying covenant but they were quickly dispatched without much trouble. The Oracle lead them to a large semicircle platform with a lone console in the middle. Epsilon and James silently flanked the sides of the room in case it was a trap. Chief walked up to the console and hit a button. A very large holographic display of the instillation that they were on popped up. The Oracle floated over to the display seeming to examine it with great interest. "Oh, oh my…" The Oracle trailed off. "What is it?" Chief asked. "This is the Ark. It's designed to fire all of the Halo Rings at once." He answered. Chief, if what he says is true, then we can't let truth fire the rings." Miranda chimed in via the comms that were integrated into their helmets. "I'm sending Johnson to you with transport. You and your team need to link up with the elites and take down the shield barrier that's guarding the control room and Truth." "Chief, heads up, we've got incoming." James yelled. Chief grabbed his rifle from his back as did the Arbiter. Thousands of the instillation drones floated up from somewhere below. "No wait! Don't shoot, they're primary directive is to help us?" The Oracle said. They lowered their weapons, but did not put them away just in case. Once the drones sped off to their directive location, wherever that was, a covenant phantom, accompanied by two banshees flew above the platform. Chief and the others took cover behind varying pillars. Once the banshees had to turn around to avoid from crashing, the Arbiter jumped into the air and landed on the closest one. He kicked the pilot from the cock pit and commandeered the aircraft for himself. "Go now, I will draw their attention." He said over the comms. "Chief, its Johnson, were landing the pelican on the floor below for evac, get there." He ordered. Chief, Epsilon, and James jogged back through the corridors and metal tunnels until the got to the floor below. They came through a door, and were greeted to a strange site. A pack of brutes were kneeling and bowing their heads in worship to a hologram of the Profit of Truth, with the chieftain being the closest to the pedestal. One of the brutes caught sight of them and bellowed a loud roar in their direction. The chieftain turned to them and grabbed his gravity hammer from his back and roared a challenge. "Face me one on one and die honor." He said in a ruff version of English. Epsilon stepped forward and accepted the challenge. The chieftain adorned a sadistic smile and roared at his subordinates to stay back so that they didn't interfere. Epsilon dropped his rifle from his hands, set his flame thrower that he had on his back down on the ground, and grabbed his combat knife from its sheath on his chest. The brute chieftain just laughed deeply while Epsilon dropped into a combat ready stance. The brute chieftain charged at Epsilon with its hammer raised in attack. Epsilon swiftly dodged to the side of the hulking ape alien and plunged his knife into a gap in his armor. There was no chance of hitting anything vital from the angle that it was used from, nut Epsilon hoped that it would at least slow the thing down. He removed the knife with a twist, the chieftain turned around and bellowed in blind rage. Brutes were easy to kill when enraged because they got careless, but they also made for more deadly adversaries since they got a huge boost to their strength. The chieftain charged at Epsilon while still bleeding from his wound. The chieftain was slowed down when he swung his hammer at Epsilon since he plunged his knife into a group of muscles that the brute used to swing his weapon. Epsilon managed to dodge the hammer then he kicked the brute's knee in, forcing the brute to his knees. Epsilon charged the chieftain and plunged his knife into the eye slits of his helmet. The chieftain slumped down to the ground after Epsilon removed his knife. The other brutes bellowed in rage and disbelief as they brought their weapons to eye level. Chief tossed Epsilon his rifle and took cover. Epsilon caught the rifle and dove for cover. James behind one of the support struts and was killing brutes by shooting them in the head with his sniper rifle. The brutes were swiftly dealt with. Johnson's pelican quickly showed up after that. Epsilon was the first to climb aboard with his rifle on his back and his flame thrower in his hands, Chief followed suit, then James followed after them. "Pilot, where are we going?" Chief asked. "Orders are to return to the Dawn and re-arm for when we take the fight to the control room." She answered. After the short flight, the pelican touched down in the hangar of the Forward Onto Dawn. The rear hatch of the pelican opened up for the occupants out. Chief, Epsilon, and James stepped out first, followed by the marines. They made their way to the armory first and got themselves weapons and ammo. Then they went to the bridge to get their new set of orders. The door to the bridge opened up for the trio of Spartans as they walked in. They approached the Commander Keys from behind and waited for the commander to address them as she was looking at some of the battle reports that were flooding in. She turned around to see the three Spartans with new weapons. They all saluted to the commander at ounce. "At ease." She said. The Spartans relaxed. "Chief, are you equipped to go out into the field again?" She asked. "We are armed and ready commander." He replied. "Good, your being deployed with a few squads of marines and elites. The Oracle has informed us that the Profit of Truth has barricaded himself in the control room by means of a force field. If we take down three of the shield generators than a small portion of the barrier will fall. You three, with some marines will take out the right side generator. The Arbiter and the elites will take out the left side generator while Johnson and his marines will take out the middle. Your ride leaves in five." She said. The three Spartans nodded and left the bridge at a brisk pace. They entered the hangar to see a bunch of marines clapping and cheering for them. "What is this?" Chief asked. "This is a thank you, so appreciate it for god sakes." Johnson said as he walked away from a large group of marines. "Thanks for what?" Epsilon asked. "For getting them through that cluster fuck that you call a battle." Johnson replied. The marines started up another round of applause, whistling, and cheers. "You know, all that's missing is a speech." Johnson hinted. The marines started shouting speech over and over, progressively getting louder. "Well now, can't get out of this without giving a speech." Johnson said. Chief, Epsilon, and James stood in front of the crowd at an at ease stance. "I'm not one for speeches. This is the first one that I've given in my long career. But that isn't going to stop me from giving one now. On this day, we will beat the covenant. Marines, hell jumpers, and elites. Together we will drive the covenant back to the hell that they came from. We will not let them fire the Halos, but what we will let them have is one hell of an ass kicking." Chief said. The marines responded with the loudest OORAH that anyone of the Spartans had ever witnessed. Johnson leaned over and said: "Not bad Chief, could have used a bit more work, but overall not bad." "I usually shoot things rather than talk to them." Chief replied. "Good point." Johnson said. "Alright all you ladies, get on those birds and give them alien bastards hell." Johnson ordered. The marines all loaded up into their assigned pelicans. The Spartans took their seats in their assigned pelican as well. The pelicans all took off at the same time once the deck was clear. Over the comes, one of the marines started up something. "Hell jumper, hell jumper, where ya been." He said. "Feet first into hell and back again." They all responded. "When I die please burry me deep." He continued. "Place an MA5 down by feet. Don't you cry, don't shed no tear." Just pack my box with PT gear. Cause one early morning, 'bout zero five, the ground will shake, and there'll be lighting in the sky. Don't you worry, don't you come undone. It's just my ghost on a PT run." They finished.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry about the mix up on the title. The title is spelt as Spartan U-185. I didn't realize that Epsilon was spelt with an E until I already started to type it. I just forgot to change the title. Thanks to KingJames101158 for the character bio. Any OC's are still welcome, but please keep it detailed and specific. Also include what Spartan programs that they were a part of since the different programs may effect the diologue and interactions. The Spartan two's where very anti-social but effective. The threes where more built for team effort. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and ideas, but please, if you read it, post a comment or something. DemonicalFox777 signing off. Until next time.


End file.
